Niczym Wilk
by nika0645
Summary: Emmett jest jak Niedźwiedź. Edward jest jak Puma. Bella jest jak Wilk. Punkt widzenia Edwarda podczas obserwowania Belli. "Przed Świtem" nigdy się nie wydarzyło. One-shot. ExB. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _"Like a Wolf"_ autorstwa _Saiyachick_, które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie _(s/3751842/1/Like-a-Wolf)_. Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do sagi "Zmierzch" naszej wspaniałej Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**From translator:**_ This is the translation of _"Like a Wolf"_ by _Saiyachick_, which can be found in English on this website _(s/3751842/1/Like-a-Wolf)_. She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of "Twilight", which belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Yiruma – River Flows In You**_

* * *

**One-shot: Niczym Wilk**

Wydałem z siebie głęboki pomruk, po czym zatopiłem zęby w ciało mojej ofiary. Poczułem wszechogarniającą ulgę, kiedy dawka świeżej, karmazynowej krwi nasączyła moje piekące gardło. Niewystarczające. Nigdy niewystarczające. Głębokie pragnienie, z którym ponownie się narodziłem, krzyczało o odkupienie tego _wegetariańskiego _życia, ale – tak, jak robiłem przez ponad sto lat – zepchnąłem na bok nieustanną żądzę.

Gwałtownie wiało – pozostałość po północnej burzy. Chmury rozpierzchły się po czarnym niebie, ujawniając maleńkie rzędy migoczących gwiazd. Moje nozdrza rozpaliły się, kiedy do mojego nosa dotarł kwiecisty zapach. Żywo się uśmiechnąłem, kiedy połączył się z wonią deszczu. Zwyczajnie nieodparte. Przyjąłem pozycję i rzuciłem się przez las w poszukiwaniu _jej_, przyczyny mojej egzystencji. Belli, mojej Belli.

Uwielbiałem jej gierki w czasie naszych polowań. Byłem zaskoczony, jak bardzo Bella była opanowana, kiedy ją zmieniłem, kiedy skazałem ją na życie pełne samotności i nieskończonego niepokoju. Nie dbała o to i – całkiem szczerze – nie dbałem również i ja. Jeżeli dostałem szansę spędzenia reszty wieczności z aniołem, bycie wampirem nie mogło być aż takie złe.

Bella cechowała się powściągliwością w stosunku do ludzkiej krwi. To było to, co zabrała ze sobą z poprzedniego życia. Moralność. Wszyscy byliśmy zszokowani na wieść, że Bella nie miała żadnego, w przeciwieństwie do reszty, pragnienia ludzkiej krwi. Nie było to normalne, ale tak znowu, Bella nigdy nie cechowała się normalnością. Byłem taki _dumny_, gdy dowiedziałem się o sile woli mojej miłości. Była dalej taka sama. Dokładnie ta sama.

Z nowym życiem Bella stała się bardziej pewna siebie, ale jej skłonność do wypadków… Ciężko się pozbyć starych nawyków – dosłownie. Była pełna wdzięku, ale zarazem niesamowicie niezdarna. Wybuchłem śmiechem, kiedy tydzień temu zastałem ją pochyloną nad pękniętą ramką do zdjęć. To nie miało znaczenia. Będę kochał Bellę taką, jaką jest.

Jej zapach stał się silniejszy, bardziej wyrazisty, kiedy stworzyliśmy między sobą całkowitą więź. Mogłem znaleźć Bellę, moją Isabellę, kiedykolwiek i gdziekolwiek. Niestety, nawet po przemianie, w dalszym ciągu byłem pozbawiony dostępu do jej umysłu, co uznawała za bardzo zabawne. Byłem zdenerwowany, ale nigdy _tak naprawdę _nie czułem zawodu. Czasami sekrety bywały przyjemne.

W odległości zabrzmiał głęboki warkot. Emmett. Zdecydował się dołączyć do naszej wyprawy, od kiedy on i Rosalie odwiedzali klan Tanyi w Denali. Zaśmiałem się i po prostu wyobraziłem sobie mojego _starszego _brata siłującego się z jakimś biednym niedźwiedziem. To był Emmett – niedźwiedź. Jego zwyczaje łowieckie były precyzyjne i zarazem rozmyślne. Poruszał się pod wpływem nagłego impulsu i polegał na samej sile. Emmett dotychczas nie przegrał żadnej walki.

Kontynuowałem moją podróż i przemierzałem na chybił trafił ciemne lasy. Moje ciało w ten sposób się poruszało. Moje refleksy były nieomylne. Nie chwaliłem się, nie, tylko po prostu obserwowałem własne zachowanie. Kiedy skomentowałem zwyczaje łowieckie Emmetta, jego ripostą było to, że zachowywałem się jak puma. W pierwszej chwili zmrużyłem brwi na możliwość bycia porównanym do kota, ale z czasem zaakceptowałem swoją taktykę. Polowałem i osaczałem, nigdy nie pudłując. Każdy mój ruch był wykalkulowany, rozważny. Ostrożność. Cierpliwość. Pochylanie się nisko nad zaroślami. Z jednym zwinnym susem, zwycięstwo zawsze było po mojej stronie.

Poczułem, jak moje uszy lekko się zadzierają, kiedy we mgle zagrała miękka melodia. To ona. Delikatne nucenie Belli wbiło się w mój umysł. Jej kołysanka. Była blisko. Przerwałem swoje szybkie nadejście, moje kroki stały się wyciszone, spokojne. Jedyne słyszalne dźwięki to piękne mruczenie mojej miłości i trzask pękających pod moją wagą gałązek.

Para świecących oczu posuwała się w odległości, powoli, ale z pewnością w moją stronę. Stworzenie wydało z siebie głęboki warkot, srebrne włosy stanęły na jego karku. Zawarczałem na zwierzę, nie chcąc wszczynać z nim walki. Wilk. Obiecałem Belli, że nigdy nie skrzywdzę żadnego wilka, chyba że da mi na to pozwolenie. Bella była nawiedzana bolesnymi wspomnieniami Jacoba Blacka.

Oczywiście, że go kochała. Nigdy się to nie zmieni. Przecież była to moja wina, ale, w końcu, Bella wybrała mnie. Gdyby chciała iść do wilka, mogłaby, ale było już za późno. Żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Patrzyłem się na stojące przede mną zwierzę, obserwując, jak kłapie pyskiem i odsłania zęby. Zgłodniałej bestii ciekła ślina. Srebrny wilk przykucnął, w jego złotych oczach wrzał głód. Już miał skakać, kiedy przez teren przemknął spokojny szept.

- Shhh…

Patrzyłem się na dziejącą się przede mną uroczą scenę i poczułem, jak kąciki moich warg lekko unoszą się do góry. To była ona. Pościg zakończony. Znalazła mnie. Czuły uśmiech wykwitł na jej ustach, kiedy potrząsnęła głową w kierunku wilka, który na ten gest posłuchał się i wycofał. Odwróciłem głowę i ujrzałem za nią watahę wilków. Nawet po dziesięciu latach uciekania i nieodebranych połączeń przez Jacoba Blacka, Bella w dalszym ciągu czuła się zobowiązana, by chronić wilki.

Jej dłoń we współczującym geście przeczesała grzbiet srebrnego wilka. W zamian wilk zaczął się do niej łasić i wydał z siebie głęboki pomruk satysfakcji. Byłem zadziwiony, jak bardzo Bella była powiązana z tym zwykłym stworzeniem, czy nawet z całym gatunkiem. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego Bella kontynuowała wydzwanianie do tego głupkowatego kundla przebywającego w Forks, Waszyngton w naszą rocznicę. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego Bella czuła więź z takimi stworzeniami - zwierzętami, czy w pewnym stopniu ludźmi. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego Bella po prostu nie odpuści.

Rzeczą, którą nigdy tak naprawdę nie zrozumiem, było to, dlaczego Bella zachowywała się _tak bardzo _niczym wilk.


End file.
